


Hope

by lockewrites



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: The reclaiming of Erebor is truly something that you'd expected to never see.





	Hope

In the three months since the Battle of the Five Armies had been finished Thorin had been completely preoccupied with leading the dwarves. Renovating Erebor while also sending messengers to alert the other dwarves that their home was reclaimed. All you wanted was one day spent with Thorin but you knew it was practically impossible. You entertained yourself with wandering the halls of Erebor instead.

It had been years since you had been home and you found yourself forgetting the passageways. Memories of running through the halls, chasing after friends came flooding back. If it was like this for you, you could only imagine what it must be like for the rest of the company. After visiting the members of the company who were preparing to get back to work you went back to your chambers for a nap. Sleep was still a difficult thing for you, having still not gotten used to the fact that you didn’t have to take shifts or be guard any longer.

When you awoke Thorin had slipped into bed beside you and was stroking your hair. You moved closer to him flinging an arm across his stomach and maneuvering your head onto his chest. The steady sound of his heartbeat relaxed you. You went to speak but found yourself yawning instead. Thorin chuckled and told you to go back to sleep. Burying your face further into his chest you sighed and did as told. Your nap turned into full on sleeping.

The sun pouring into the bedroom was what woke you in the morning. Surprisingly Thorin was still in bed next to you, asleep and snoring softly. Stretching you slipped out of bed, grabbed some clothes and made you way to the baths. If there was one thing you missed most during your journey to Erebor, it was bathing. Spending time in cold creaks was not the same as time in warm baths, especially when the baths had more chance of privacy.

The time spent in the baths was one of the most relaxing mornings you’d had since being home. If only it could be this way forever. You knew that was wishful thinking but one can dream. Changing into clean clothes you stopped by the kitchens to get food. Bombur was already there, happily beginning to cook. It was nice seeing members of the company back in their daily routines as if nothing had ever happened. You snatched breakfast for yourself and some for Thorin although you doubted he’d be in bed when you returned.

Yet you were mistaken. Returning to your room you were met with the sight of Thorin standing on the balcony looking over all of Erebor. Setting breakfast on the table in the middle of the room you went to stand at his side. Slipping your hand in his you basked in the sunlight and the quiet for a few minutes before finally deciding to ask the question on your mind although you were sure you knew the answer.

“Shouldn’t you be watching over the renovations or in a meeting now?”

Thorin turned to face you, “Fili and Kili are taking care of it. I decided I wanted to spend some time with you. Is that my shirt?”

Nodding you turned to face the view of Erebor once again.

“It’s beautiful isn’t it”

“It’ll be more so once the cleaning and refurbishing is done. What would you like to do today”

“Nothing, absolutely nothing. Eat breakfast and lay in bed all day or walk through the gardens but nothing in particular”

“I think we can do nothing for some time”

With that he let go of your hand to instead place his arms around your waist. You stayed like that watching over the kingdom for some time. For the first time in a long time Thorin was truly content and relaxed.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
